One Piece novel Law
One Piece novel Law is a novel released in the fourth through seventh volumes of the One Piece Magazine. It chronicles Trafalgar D. Water Law forming the Heart Pirates after leaving the Donquixote Pirates. Publication History Magazine's Covers Short Summary Chapter 1 Three days after leaving the Donquixote Pirates and Corazon's death, Law comes to a village. He then goes to a nearby cave, where he manages to use the Ope Ope no Mi to cure himself of his Amber Lead Syndrome. He is then rescued by an old inventor named Wolf who takes him in. One day, Law encounters some boys named Shachi and Penguin beating up the polar bear mink Bepo, and he defeats the two boys and takes Bepo in. A month later, Law, Wolf, and Bepo discover Shachi and Penguin severely injured after a boar attack. The trio nurse Shachi and Penguin back to health, with Law using his newfound powers to reattach Penguin's severed arm. After recovering, Shachi and Penguin thank Law's group and reveal that they were living in the wild after being orphaned. Law offers that they become his subordinates, which they accept. Chapter 2 Law, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin live with Wolf for two months, and Wolf takes the boys to Pleasure Town for work, taking on various jobs. Wolf later takes them to the home of Shachi's uncle and aunt, who once treated Shachi and Penguin like slaves. Law is about to attack the uncle when Wolf steps in and beats him up first. The uncle and the aunt are arrested by the police afterwards. One day, Law and the others save Wolf's life, who got heavily injured after testing one of his inventions. Wolf later realizes that Law has the Ope Ope no Mi, and he reveals how it has the ability to give someone eternal life in exchange for the user's own life. Wolf tells Law to never reveal his powers to others, to which he agrees. The group then throws a party, and three years pass. Chapter 3 Three years have passed since Law started his new life. Law has been having nightmares since the day he saw the news about Dressrosa and its new king: Doflamingo. Law recalls how it had been Doflamingo's objective and is sure his former boss was behind the terrible incident somehow. He is guilt-ridden and guilty for feeling like this but is uncertain about what he should do. When returning home from a regular day at work in the town's clinic, Law notices a ruckus in town which turns out to be a pirate crew causing trouble. It turns out that this was the same pirate crew that burned Pleasure Town to the ground 20 years ago. Law has Penguin and Shachi alert Wolf who confronts the crew. It is then revealed that the captain is Wolf's own son, Artur Bacca, who has come to claim the treaure of Swallow Island to rebuild his crew and re-enter the Grand Line. The captain takes control of the townspeople with his Devil Fruit ability from which only Law and his group escape. Wolf tells them about his past and how the townspeole only have 24 hours to live if they cannot knock Bacca out and neutralize his ability. Law encourages Wolf by saying that the 5 of them will protect the town together this time. Wolf finally lets them into his lab full of inventions which leads into a cave where they see another of his inventions, a submarine. They ambush the place the pirates have set up camp full of the intent of saving their town. Chapter 4 They defeat the crew easily but the Captain and the second strongest crew member are left. Law and Wolf go after Bacca, while Penguin, Shachi and Bepo take on the other strong crew member, , the sumo-wrestler. The trio are almost defeated but it is a full moon night and Bepo turns into his Sulong form and overwhelms the pirate. Penguin and Shachi manage to calm him by covering his eyes. Wolf reveals to Bacca that they already used up the legendary treasure of Swallow Island to rebuild Pleasure Town and make the submarine which enrages Bacca. Bacca knocks Wolf out and he and Law duel. He breaks the Kairoseki blade Law was using which Wolf gave him. In the end Law uses Countershock for the first time and knocks Bacca out. Law stops Wolf from killing Bacca and they turn the pirates in to the authorities. Law decides that he owes it to Corazon to end his mission and sets out as a pirate. Penguin, Shachi and Bepo decide to go with him as his crew. Wolf gives them the submarine which they rename the "Polar Tang" and Law decides to name his crew the Heart Pirates after Corazon's love, Wolf's kindness and the trust shared by his friends. The four set off on their adventure. Long Summary Chapter 1 Thirteen years before the present day, a 13-year-old Trafalgar Law has walked nonstop for three days on Swallow Island after escaping from the Donquixote Pirates thanks to Corazon's sacrifice. He is on the verge of collapse, but is intent on carrying out Corazon's parting instructions to go to the neighboring town. He finally makes it to a place called Pleasure Town, but quickly becomes insecure about how people will treat him and his Amber Lead Syndrome and runs back out after encountering a woman despite her wanting to talk to him. He camps out in a cave, but suffers the effects of the syndrome, which could kill him at any point now. He struggles to figure out how to use the Ope Ope no Mi to cure it, but eventually manages to activate his "Room". Law then searches his body for the Amber Lead and, after finding it on his liver, he removes his liver from his body. Using the medical knowledge taught to him by his parents, he removes the lead from his liver and puts it back in his body before falling asleep. Law wakes up in a house, and sees that his skin has cleared up. An old man named Wolf greets him, and Law is initially suspicious that Wolf will betray him to Doflamingo. However, Wolf does not hold allegiance toward anyone and is very hospitable to Law, wanting to know how he got here in return for having rescued him from the cave. Law reveals where he came from, although he declines to mention eating the Ope Ope no Mi. Wolf offers to let Law stay with him until he has an objective in life, although he will have to work for him in return. Wolf reveals that he is an inventor, although none of his inventions work, and Law will have the risky task of testing how dangerous his inventions are. Law has a happy life with Wolf, and on occasional hunting trips, the inventor shows skill with a rifle. Law asks him how he became so skilled, but Wolf only says that he learned it sometime in the past. Wolf goes to the market once a week to sell his inventions and vegetables, and while left behind on one of these occasions Law goes on a walk. While in the forest, he spots two boys, Shachi and Penguin, beating up a polar bear named Bepo. After noticing Law, Shachi and Penguin confront him, but Law activates Room around them in response. He lifts two rocks into the air and uses Shambles to switch them with Shachi and Penguin, and they fall to the ground and get knocked out. Bepo thanks Law, saying that he hoped he could have become friends with the boys assaulting him. He reveals that he came from Zou in the New World, and had left to try to find his older brother Zepo who had disappeared. However, he had accidentally boarded a ship going to the North Blue and ended up here, and he wants to learn navigation to make it back to Zou. Law tells Bepo to come with him, and the two of them go back to Wolf's house. After hearing Bepo's story, Wolf agrees to take him in as well, so long as he works. One night when they are in bed, Bepo asks Law why he took him in. Law does not have an answer, but realizes that although losing everyone on Flevance caused him to become distant from the world, the kindness of Corazon and now Wolf has started making him believe in people again. A month later, Law and Bepo see an explosion in the forest, and find Shachi and Penguin severely injured. They were on the verge of death after being attacked by a boar, and Penguin's right arm had been blown off. Law and Bepo race the two of them to Wolf's farm, and Law has Bepo stop their bleeding. However, the two have lost so much blood that they need transfusions, but their blood type is X, which is different from Law's. However, Wolf reveals that his blood type is X as well, and offers to give his blood to both of them despite the risk. Law then goes to work reattaching Penguin's arm, and after several painstaking hours he successfully completes the operation and collapses. After waking up, he finds that Shachi and Penguin have recovered, and Wolf is fine. After he wakes up, Penguin finds that he can use his severed arm again, and he and Shachi thank Law. A week later, Shachi and Penguin have recuperated, and they tell Wolf and Law their names. They reveal that they have been living in a shack in the forest, and encountered the boar when they were trying to gather fruit. The boar pierced Shachi in the stomach, and Penguin tried throwing a bomb that they had stolen, but it exploded before he could. They revealed that they were orphaned six months ago after their parents were killed in a tsunami, and they had been sent to live with Shachi's aunt and uncle, who treated them like slaves and made them do illegal activities before they ran away. Shachi says that he does not know what the point of living is, which reminds Law of his own experiences. He then offers for Shachi and Penguin to become his subordinates and live with him and Wolf, to which Wolf reluctantly consents to. Law reflects that he does not yet know what Corazon meant when he talked about "freedom", but he is comfortable living with Wolf and his subordinates and is confident that he will find out one day. Chapter 2 Law, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin live with Wolf for two months, and Law is comforted that he is treated like a person here as opposed to being treated like a tool as a member of the Donquixote Pirates. While Wolf is away, Law trains with his subordinates, and teaches Shachi and Penguin how to use weapons. One day, Wolf tells the boys to come with him into Pleasure Town where they can find work. The four boys each have their own reason for being terrified of going to the town. Bepo feels people would be scared of a polar bear. Penguin and Shachi were made to commit crimes in the town by their uncle and are scared someone will recognize them. Law himself was still nervous about meeting people due to how people used to react when he had Amber Lead Syndrome. He however tries to encourage the others as their 'leader' and even tells them about himself. When Wolf takes them to Pleasure Town the boys are however in for a surprise. The townspeople are friendly and treat them well. Pleasure Town had been attacked by a band of pirates 20 years ago, and afterwards its citizens had agreed on a code to treat each other with as much respect as possible. Wolf calls out to the local officer, a man named who is dressed in a red uniform with a sword slung on his side. Wolf asks him to give the boys formal permission to work in town. Rudd agrees and asks Wolf to sign as their legal guardian. Seeing all their signatures in the same place makes Law think they are like family, though not a family. The boys are put to work in the town, working various jobs. Law finds work as an assisstant at the small local clinic which has only one doctor and a nurse. Bepo goes to work in a construction company where he can use his strength. Penguin works as a waiter and Shachi, who has wanted to be a hairdresser, gets work in a salon. However, Wolf later takes them to the home of Shachi's uncle and aunt. Upon seeing Shachi and Penguin again, Shachi's uncle offers to buy them back. Law realizes that the uncle treats Shachi and Penguin like tools and is about to attack him, but Wolf steps in and beats up the uncle first. He had told the police about the uncle and aunt's crimes, and the two of them are arrested soon afterwards. The boys continue working in the town, with Bepo starting to learn martial arts and Law helping out at a doctor's clinic. There, he thinks about what it means to be a good doctor. That evening, Penguin tells the group about the treasure of Swallow Island, which had been hidden somewhere 60 years ago by a crew who later died of an epidemic. One day, the boys are riding their bikes back from the town when they encounter a heavily injured Wolf, who had crashed when testing his flying machine. They immediately start working to treat him, and Law performs surgery to save him. Night passes with the four keeping watch, and when Wolf wakes up, they are overjoyed and cry in relief. The local doctor comes in to check on Wolf and is amazed by Law's skills and praises him. The four boys take turns to look after Wolf for the time he needs to recuperate. One day when the town's tattoo artist asks Law after Wolf's health, Law makes up his mind to get a tattoo. To the man's surprise Law asks to have "DEATH" tattooed to his fingers. He thinks about how as a surgeon he will always be dealing with death. One night, Wolf asks Law if he has the Ope Ope no Mi. Wolf reveals that he traveled the world as a young man, and read literature about the fruit, revealing that it has the ability to give someone eternal life in exchange for the user's own life. Wolf tells Law to never reveal his powers to others, and Law agrees, realizing that Doflamingo had likely intended to use him to become immortal. Wolf then says that he owes Law for saving his life and offers to serve the boy, but Law rejects this, and Wolf decides to just be his friend instead. The group then throws a party, and three years pass. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Site Navigation es:One Piece novel: Law fr:One Piece Novel Law Category:Books Category:Merchandise Stubs